Sylar's House
by TamakiCat
Summary: Peter needs to go see Sylar at his house in order to defeat him, to catch him for everyone's safety but, is it really what he wants ? PeterxSylar
1. At His Door

**_Author's Notes :_** Hi ! So this is my first SylarxPeter fanfiction EVER :) ! I wanted it to be the first one from Heroes I posted ! ^^ Why ? Because the first pairing I liked is SylarxPeter :). It was a promise to myself.

**_Disclaimer :_** I own nothing of it besides the idea of this fanfiction, this fanfiction, the promise I made to myself, my representation of the characters and my writing style ! :)

Hope you will like it ^^ !

Enjoy and comment please ! I always like to read the comments ! :)

_**Sylar's House**_

_**Chapter 1. At His Door**_

Peter was heading towards Sylar's house. Even though he knew he had to stop him, he couldn't help feeling something ... weird. Deep inside, he knew he thought some things he should not think about his enemy. He felt things about him ... meaning he wished to caress him, kiss him, hug him, love hi-- "No ! Stop !" he told himself. He then ordered his feet to keep going despite the love that he felt for the man was trying to stop him from going there to catch him.

He arrived on the porch of Sylar's house. He raised his left hand and knocked on the door.

" Why the hell did I knock for ? ! I was only supposed to open the door and surprise him ! I didn't have to warn him I was coming ! I should not have knocked on --- Ah, Peter ! " he told himself, angry, he somewhat felt the need to knock on the door. Unconciously, he wanted Sylar to know he was coming for him; he wanted to warn him warmly like an old couple who's still in love after so many years.

" Ffff. " He shook his head, trying to shake the stress away. He said to himself, with tension building up inside of him again : " He'll only open the door, you tell him you're there for him ... no ! You're there to catch him ! Not FOR him ! Aw, come on ... ! " He was desperate. His thoughts couldn't stop taking a step ahead of him.

He heard the door cringe so, out of sudden fear, he lifted his head up in a swing for he was looking at the ground only two minutes ago. His eyes were wide open, fixed upon the face that appeared at the entrance.

Peter began to say what he had rehearsed this morning : " Sylar, I came here --- "

" For you. " Sylar finished the sentence before Peter could even do it himself.

It had been said in a way that was so sweet and sure of himself that he, Peter, babbled for he did not know what to say to that.

Sylar kept looking at him with those eyes that meant : I know you do. Don't fight it.

" So ... will you come inside or stay standing there as if you got hit by a brick ? " asked Sylar in a sarcastical voice with his eyes warmly fixed upon Peter's face.

He distanced himself a bit from the door so Peter could get in.

" Hum ... hum ... yeah ! Yeah ... " said Peter, finally coming back to his sense, stepping inside the house by the space Sylar gave him.

Peter just couldn't believe that he was stepping inside Sylar's house just like that ! With no fight, with no disgust ... with no refrain from himself ... what was wrong ? !


	2. Chapter 2 In His House

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hi! I know it's been long but here's the second chapter xD ! Yeahhh! The third is already written :P Yaaayyy..BUT since I don't have time to post it yet you'll have to wait xD :P See ya! Enjoy and comment please!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing out of it but the idea of the fanfiction, of this chapter, the fanfiction, my representation of these characters and their relationship and of course, my writing style!

_**Sylar's House**_

_**Chapter 2. In His House**_

Sylar watched Peter with interest as he stepped into the house. He slowly and sensually pushed the door that made a loud bang as it closed, his eyes still fixed upon Peter's face. He turned round to get his whole body into facing his guest who was gazing at everything in the entrance and the living room sine it was only 2 inches near them. Mouth gapped at seeing Peter in his house, he suddenly closed his mouth, straightened up and took back his pride that seemed to have taken a walk outside for the last minutes as Peter entered his house. Sylar finally spoke, eyes filled with eagerness and curiosity:

"So, you came? That's what I call a surprise… Are you sick?"

The only answer he received was a glare from his visitor. He never would have expected Peter to be in his house nor to see Peter coming here to see him even though he knew it was in order to catch him. Yes, he knew Peter wanted to stop him, to catch him, but he didn't think that was the only thing to it. No, he thought there was some other deeper reason for Peter to do so. He was sure Peter loved him, desired him, needed him but he knew he would never admit it, not even to himself. Sylar decided that he'd have to show Peter his own real truth. Plus, no one would say it was a hard job for Sylar for…he loved him too.

But since Sylar could never let his loving and caring side show for it would destroy his name, he decided to go on with his confident and indestructible façade: "Since you came all this way to stop me, and I am pretty sure of it, I'll show you what I'm made of."

He had now stepped two feet forward, looking straight into Peter's eyes with much intensity in hopes it would make him crumble into his arms.

Peter looked afraid but it was even worse he hit the kitchen wall with his back for Sylar was centimetres from his face, a dangerous smile on his lips and his left arm leant on the wall just inches above Peter's head. The little hero found himself so confused now. Sylar was almost certain that his techniques had worked and that now, Peter was under his charms, unsure of what to do and think. Peter's repetitive attempts at saying something but quickly closing his mouth for he did not know how to react to that proved him right.

Sylar looked one last time into Peter's eyes with his own filled with intensity then, he moved closer to Peter and kissed him gently, tenderly… with all the tender and true love he felt for that slim man just to notice Peter followed him too with the kissing. He grabbed Peter's face with his right hand, keeping on kissing him. How he loved that. How he loved him…

Sylar didn't even have to say a single word. No. The kiss did it for him, showing Peter how precious he was to him.


	3. Chapter 3 Final Surprise

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hi everyone! So this is the final showdown of Sylar's House. The last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far and still will for this chapter. I had great fun writing it and it counts as one of my greatest! So, enjoy peeps!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing out of it but the idea of it, the fanfiction, the chapters, my representation of those wonderful characters annnndddd...my writing style ! ^^ :D Of course!

Enjoy and review please :D!

It's always pleasant!

_**Sylar's House**_

_**Chapter 3. Final Surprise**_

Peter didn't really know what to do. He was uncertain with seeing Sylar closing in on him. He was surprised at first… But then, he was shocked, so shocked…

It worsened when Sylar placed his arm on the wall only a few centimetres above Peter's head and thus, pinning him against the kitchen wall. He never thought Sylar would attack like this…"If this is even an attack…" thought Peter, even though he kind of liked the infatuated sensation it gave him...

But when Sylar kissed him, it was then everything changed. In fact, it didn't really change for it only forced on the surface what was kept hidden inside of him.

''Woh... I... Why did he do that? ... I mean... this is... oh shut up, Peter! You know you love this...don't you? Yes, I do...it's so...good!''

And then, on this last thought, Peter passionately joined in the could feel all the passion and love Sylar held for him in his soul.

''Man! He kisses so well!'' he thought.

At that right moment, Peter understood why he was so feverish at coming to this house; he loved Sylar.

Passion had taken over them until they cutely and slowly stopped kissing for they both silently decided they'd need to breathe.

They both looked at each other then, quickly, at the counter near them. Peter looked back at Sylar and he did the same... And then... Sylar grabbed Peter by the arm, threw him on the counter and climbed onto him.

So, after a moment spent looking at each other with such intensity it was almost unbearable, Peter opened his mouth and said in a soft and careful voice: ''You know, I..I love this moment and...you.''

Peter didn't have to wait long with pleading eyes for Sylar's answer because Sylar was already down to his lips, looking at him with such strong eyes it melted Peter away before replying:

''Me too.''

And then, Sylar kissed him.

''Damn! I'm so glad I knocked on the door!'' exclaimed Peter to himself while kissing and touching Sylar to no end... and this, for a long long while...


End file.
